Risks
by YelyahFran
Summary: Dawn comes to Pokemon academy thinking everything is normal. But tragedies happen and May and Misty convince her to come with them to avenge their friend. But who is the enemy? Contest, Ikari, Poke. Rated T.
1. The Beginning

**Dawn: Ready to have your mind blown?**

**Paul: How can your mind be blown by a boring story?**

**Dawn: It's an awesome story! Mostly because it's about what I'm experiencing.**

**Paul: Yeah, yeah. Alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters. She only owns Amy.**

Here I am, standing in front of Pokemon academy. I look at the piece of paper in my hands.

"Where the hell is Rose dorm?" I ask myself.

I grab my bright pink suitcase and walk around a little more. Once I decide that I am officially lost, I sit on the bench in front of a huge tree in the middle of the academy.

A girl with a red bandana in her hair taps me on my shoulder. "Are you lost?" She asks me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Rose dorm." I say with another look at the paper.

"I'm in Rose dorm! Follow me." She says and I stand up.

"I'm May Maple, Room 307, junior." She tells me and shakes my hand.

"Dawn Berlitz, Room 308, junior." I introduce myself.

"Awesome! My room is right beside yours. One of my best friends is your roommate." She says as we walk to rose dorm.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Oh you'll see." She says with a mischievous smile.

"Oookay." I say, unsure what to think.

"Here we are!" May says as we step out of the elevator and onto the 3rd floor.

"8th door to your left." She says.

I open the door and find a huge room with powder pink walls and a sky blue carpet. There are two beds on either side of the room. One has royal blue sheets while the other has none at all. On the side with the royal blue bed, there are posters and a big oil painting of a swan. There are pictures of a girl with red hair, a girl with blonde hair, May and 3 boys on the walls too. There is also a desk and bookshelves in the corner of the room and there are three clean white doors that are probably the bathroom and closets.

"Hi May!" The red head in the pictures greets her.

"Hey Misty! I bought your roomie with me." She says to her with a smile.

"Yipee! Glad that Ella left. Snobby AND slobby." Misty says happily.

"Dawn Berlitz, junior." I introduce myself.

"Misty Waterflower, also a junior." She says.

We hear something explode next door. Misty and May's eyes widen.

"I'll be right back." May excuses herself and rushes to the room beside ours.

"What the heck was that?" I question Misty.

"Nothing." She answers quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly.

I shrug and put my suitcase on top of my bed.

"I hope we become really good friends Dawn. My last roommate wasn't exactly someone I could get along with." She says and sits on her bed.

"If we wanna become friends, you SOOOOO need to help me unpack. I bought about 150 tops with me." I tell her.

She chuckles and begins to help me.

May enters the room 15 minutes later with ash in her face and debris in her hair.

"Everything is fine." She says. She seems out of breath.

"Okay, nothing happened." A girl with blonde hair enters the room.

"Oh, you must be Misty's new roommate. I'm Amy Hit." She shakes my hand.

"One question." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"Why is your hand black?" I ask her and laugh.

Misty, May and Amy give each other looks and I stop laughing.

"Experiments." Amy says and the loudspeakers turn on.

"To the mess hall everyone. Dinner is served." A man on the loudspeakers says.

"DINNER!" May screams and runs out of the room. She runs as fast as her feet can carry her to the mess hall.

"Is she always this enthusiastic?" I ask Misty and Amy.

"Only when it comes to dinner." Amy says and Misty shakes her head.

We walk over to the mess hall. There are circular tables made out of silver with matching benches everywhere. At the back, there are lines of people waiting for their food.

We get our food and sit on a table with 3 boys.

"Hello!" I greet the purple haired boy beside me.

He grunts in return.

"Hi, I'm Ash." A boy with raven colored hair greets me.

"I'm Drew Hayden." He says and flicks his hair and throws me a charming smile.

"This is Paul Shinji. Guy hates everything." Ash says and high fives Drew.

Drew flicks his hair again and May groans.

"Stop doing that! It's so freaking annoying." May says and continues to eat.

"One of the many reasons I do it October." Drew says and flicks it again.

May scowls and Misty looks at Ash.

"How much food can you stuff into your mouth?" Misty says.

"You wanna see?" Ash offers through his full mouth.

"First, it was a rhetorical question. Second, YES!" Misty screams and turns to face him.

Amy shakes her head and I tap Paul on the shoulder.

"Why don't you wanna talk?" I ask him.

"Because I don't wanna talk with you Troublesome." He says coldly.

"My name's Dawn, not Troublesome." I say, liking him less.

"I don't care." He says and leaves the table.

"What's with him?" I ask Amy.

"He's always like that. Give him the award for best everything and he still wouldn't be happy." Amy tells me.

We finish our lunch with Misty laughing her head off because Ash accidentally eats horseradish.

"You have to admit that that was funny." Misty says to us as we walk back to the dorm.

"You don't have to remind us over and over again." May tells her.

"Sorry." Misty says softly.

Me and Misty are back in our room after 10 minutes.

"Enjoyed the day?" Misty asks me.

"Totally. If you want I can take you guys shopping on my second day." I offer.

"We can't. We're a bit busy on weekends. First day is an exception." She says.

"Okay." I say, slightly crestfallen. "But you have to let me take you shopping some time. Deal?" I tell her.

"Deal." She shakes my outstreched hand.

2 hours pass and me and Misty know a lot more about each other. A bell rings and a voice outside the door tells us to get ready for bed.

I put on my PJs and get underneath the blanket.

"Night Misty!" I say before closing my eyes.

"Night Dawn." She says with a yawn.

It's midnight and I hear Misty's bed creak.

"Is she awake?" I think to myself.

I decide to take a peek.

Misty goes into the bathroom.

"That's normal." I say to myself.

But when she comes out of the bathroom, she's wearing a black leather suit. Not normal.

She puts up the oil painting of the swans and looks around the room to see if I'm up or if there are any people peeking in through the window. Behind the oil painting, there are guns and gadgets.

She stuffs some gadgets in her pockets and grabs something that looks like a laser gun thing.

She leaves the room by jumping out the window. I'm pretty sure that she couldn't have survived that fall. So I walk over to the window and see her land on her feet, unharmed. She runs off and my curiousity peaked.

WHAT WAS SHE UP TO?

**Dawn: This ain't a typical high school story folks. In fact, it won't become high school quite soon.**

**May: Yup but we ain't giving anything else away.**

**Misty: But be ready to cry if you like Amy.**


	2. Paul Saves Dawn

**Dawn: Hi! This is only the 2****nd**** chapter but extremely surprising and tragic.**

**Paul: Damn, your so emotional.**

**Dawn: At least I have emotions.**

**Paul: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters except Amy.**

4 days pass and I can't get it out of my mind. Why? Because she keeps doing it and I had a ton of questions. Why were their guns and gadgets behind the oil painting? Where did Misty go?

I want to ask her but I know better. I sit on a bench and think of what I'm gonnna do.

"Come on Dawn!" Amy grabs my wrist and drags me to biology.

I sit beside her and get my book.

"Turn your books to page 32." Ms. Freshe tells us.

As Ms. Freshe explains, I come up with an idea.

I get a piece of paper and write, 'Do you know anything about Misty sneaking out in the middle of the night?'.

I look around and pass the paper to Amy. Her eyes widen as she reads. She turns to look at me and writes on the paper.

She passes it back to me and I read. "Just forget about it." Is what she wrote. There's something strange going on.

I decide to do something completely crazy. Something that will haunt me and make me who I'm supposed to be.

I go into my room and put a pocket knife, a bottle of water, a flashlight, my cellphone and a sandwich in my sling bag.

"Time for dinner!" May says and rubs her hands together.

I'm pretty out of it so I don't comment.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Misty says and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, just fine." I say and we go to dinner.

I eat slowly and Amy puts her hand on mine.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like yourself." Amy says.

I nod my head and tell them that I'll just go back to my room and rest.

In truth, I'm really going to prepare myself for tonight. Who knew what would happen?

I plop onto my bed and take a nap.

"Dawn?" Misty shakes me awake.

"Oh, hi." I say and sit up.

"It's already 9. You'd better get dressed for bed." She tells me.

"Okay." I go into the bathroom and put on some simple clothes and hid it underneath a nightgown.

I go to sleep and Misty turns off the light.

At midnight, I hear Misty's bed creak. I hear her get up and go into the bathroom. I take a peek and see her getting her laser gun, grenades and gadgets. She jumps out the window and I quickly get out of bed.

I run out the door and go down the staircase since the elevators are closed after curfew.

Once I arrive outside, I see Misty's figure join 5 other figures right outside the woods.

I hide behind a building and spy on them. Yeah, I know it's bad, but I need to know.

"What are we going to do today?" I recgonize Ash's voice.

"Don't ask us. Ask the man who's in control of us." Amy says.

"Oh shut up people and let's go." I hear Paul say. Hand it to Paul to be pushy.

Drew knocks on a tree and I'm close to thinking that these group of people are insane. But suddenly, I hear a voice. "Password?" It says.

"WGMercs." Drew says and a panel opens up.

I see Misty look around and I hide in the shadows.

All of them enter the panel and, once I know that they're out of earshot, I scurry up to it and enter right before it closes.

Unfortunately, my peach colored scarf is caught.

"Oh shit." I whisper to myself.

I pull it out and it rips.

"Misty owes me a scarf." I mutter.

I look in front of me and see a corridor made of steel walls and the floor had silver tiles.

I see men in suits walking around the corridor it leads to when you go forward.

I lean against the walls and wait until one side of the corridor clears.

I see Paul enter a steel door that you wouldn't see unless you saw the handle because it completely blends in with the wall.

I make a crack in the door and peek in. There was a man who looks like Paul but slightly older and the people I followed here.

"You did a great job with the assignment in Mexico. I'm quite pleased." The man says.

"So we have training tonight. Am I correct Reggie?" Amy says.

"Yes." The man they call Reggie says with a nod.

"We'll be off then." Misty tells him and walks towards the door before I can react.

To my relief, Reggie calls her back.

"Let me tell you first that Well & Good is for making the world well and good through special ways. People hire you because you're the top agents. Without you, this company wouldn't only fall into disarray but horrible things that will affect the whole planet will happen if you don't take your job seriously." Reggie tells them.

"WE KNOW!" They all shouted at him in unison.

I hold my breath when someone taps my shoulder.

This cannot be good.

_**May's POV**_

"Sir, I found this girl outside the door." Sergio enters the room holding a girl in a peach sweater, bleached jeans and a ripped peach scarf.

"DAWN?" All of us, except Reggie, exclaim.

"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you find us? Are you insane?" I say very quickly and pace back and forth.

"Take a breath April." Drew says and I glare daggers at him. He shrinks back.

"I saw Misty sneak out and I got really curious so I followed you guys." She explains.

"Dispose of her." Reggie says.

"What?" I turn to Reggie with a shocked look.

Dawn looks at me and her eyes plead for help.

"Reggie, Well & Good is about making this world a better place." Misty tells him.

"Yes and she has seen too much. It's for the good of everyone." Reggie says.

Paul grabs Reggie by his collar and pins him to the wall. I hear a small squeal from Dawn.

_**Paul's POV**_

"You wiil not harm her Reggie." I say through gritted teeth. I try my best to make sure that only Reggie hears me.

Reggie raises an eyebrow. "Why are you being protective bro?"

I take a deep breath and decide that I won't answer.

"You like her don't you?" He says.

The silence continues.

"Paul, you like her." He tells me with a small smile.

"More than anything in the world." I say.

He nods and asks me to let him go.

"If you don't, I'll shoot." I notice his pistol pointing at my stomach.

I shake my head and let him go. I look at Dawn and Reggie tells Sergio to let her go.

She runs over to me and hugs me. "Thank you Paul."

"Don't let go." I think but she eventually did.

"How'd you convince him to let me go?" She asks.

"Don't question me Troublesome." I say with the scowl returning to my face.

She pouts and Drew gives me a strange look.

The door opens and reveals about 10 men holding guns.

A woman in a black suit with brown hair and stays in front of them. She gets her pistol and shoots.

**May: Guess who got shot?**

**Ash: It was-**

**Misty: Say it and I'll shoot Kethcum.**

**Ash: -gulps- Okay.**

**May: Author says she stayed up all night waiting for Monster by Paramore (that's how dedicated she is) so she had tons of time to write this.**


	3. Tragedy

**Dawn: WHY?**

**May: Here comes the tragedy.**

**Misty: And where the story really begins.**

**Dawn: alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters. –sniffs and sobs-**

**Misty: It's okay. Keep reading.**

_**May's POV**_

The bullet moves from the gun to Amy's chest. I scream. Everything is slow.

She falls to the floor and I kneel next to her.

"BITCH!" I scream at the woman and kick her. She falls and I grab her gun.

I wipe a tear of my face and point the pistol at her.

"Shoot her and you get shot." One of the men says as they begin to surround us.

"We'll take her body." One of the men says.

"NO!" I scream with tears running down my face. I keep telling myself that this is all a dream. The woman stands up and glares at me.

One man holds Amy by the head while one gets her feet. Of all the people in the room, I'm probably the one who's crying their eyes out.

"You take her life and her body. What else is left to take?" Misty says and stops me from shooting all of them and making them regret they were ever born.

"How'd you get past through all the security?" Reggie asks her.

"I shot anyone who got in our way." The woman says with a smirk.

"You evil bloody bitch!" I shout at her.

She laughs and tears stream down my face as Dawn helps Misty hold me back.

"Don't take it too personally princess. We'll be off then." She says and gets out of the room with her guards.

I escape Misty and Dawn's strains and grab my pistols.

I see them about to exit the building.

I activate my anti-gravity boots and I stay on the ceiling. I walk towards them. I crouch to make sure that they won't see me.

I land on my feet right in front of her. Her face has shellshock written all over it.

"Die bitch." I say simply and shoot her.

The men who aren't holding Amy's body charge at me.

I activate my boots and I try to kill as many of them as possible from the ceiling.

Unfortunately, I didn't shoot the men holding Amy's body.

Once what is left of them escape, I go back to the floor and Misty and Dawn run out and hug me.

"It can't be." I sob into Dawn's shoulder.

"It's okay." Dawn says. She tries to comfort me but I hear her tears fall too.

Misty strokes my hair and I sob even more.

Reggie exits the room and I notice how many bodies scatter the floor.

"May, I'm sorry." He says sincerely.

I wipe a tear off my tear stained face. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

I face him and he looks morose.

Drew runs to me and hugs me tight. I don't care if it is out of character. I want him to hug me. I want him to pull me close.

"May, everything will be okay." He whispers in my ear.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Because I'll be here for you." He says and I smile sadly.

He lets go of me. "You better now?"

I give a small nod.

Paul's usually uncaring expression turns into one of complete sadness and a frown replaces the smile on Ash's lips.

"You guys go back to bed. I must inform the school of what happened." Reggie says, his voice soft.

"What are you gonna tell 'em? That my best friend just got killed?" I shout at him.

"Calm down May." Drew says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll tell them that she's dropping out of school. Now get some rest." Reggie says.

Drew grabs my hands. "You need it May. I'll bring you back to your room."

"What if a teacher asks where we've been?" Dawn asks.

"We have a special excuse for that one." Misty says. In normal cases, we'd all be smiling but who could smile now that my best friend was dead?

We exit the building with my head on Drew's shoulder.

"Don't be sad May." He says.

"How can I? Amy's dead!" I'm on the verge of tears once more.

"You look horrible December." He insults me.

I look at him and put a hand on my holster. "Why you little-"

"See, you look like you're having fun when we insult each other." Drew says with a small smile.

"Drew, I think you just made an excellent point." I say with a small laugh.

He leads me up the steps and lets go of my hand when we get to my room.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asks me.

"Drew, I specialize in martial arts, shooting and stealth. If you don't leave now, I'll kick your ass and shoot you down and bury you." I threaten him.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." He says with his hands in front of him although he looks amused.

I change into my PJs and look at the clock. It's 3 AM, 1 hour earlier than usual. I have to be awake by 7 AM.

I wipe the last tear off my face. "Goodnight Amy." I say softly.

_**Misty's POV**_

It hurt me to see Amy die. It hurt even more to see May mourn her loss.

Me and Dawn are in our room, talking about Amy's loss.

"Dawn, you deserve to know the full truth." I tell her.

"About time someone said that." Dawn says and sits beside me on my bed.

"Well & Good Organization," I begin. "has agents that work as mercenaries. Yet, we only accept jobs that will be able to improve the state of the planet. All our parents are friends with Reggie. Even yours I'm sure."

"My parents know Reggie?" Dawn exclaims.

My heart and mind debate. Telling her the truth could jeopardize things.

I nod. "One of the reasons you were brought here was so that you could become one of us." I say softly.

"COOL!" Dawn says. That reaction was pretty startling.

"Amy's parents took in May when she was 8. She was old enough to know her own last name so she didn't change. She told Amy that her parents were killed in an alley so she killed the killers before they escaped." I tell her.

"SHE STARTED KILLING AT THE AGE OF 8?" Dawn shouts.

"Quiet! It's 3:30 AM." I tell her.

"Sorry. Just surprising." She says.

"Can't blame you. Now let's go to bed." I smile at her reaussuringly.

She nods and slips into her bed.

"Night Misty." She says.

"Night Dawn!" I say and a tear falls down my face before I sleep.

I'll never forget you Amy.

**Dawn: Author apologizes for being late.**

**May: WHY'D AMY HAVE TO DIE?**

**Drew: Shut up March.**

**Misty: Anyway, the author promises to post the chapter in either 1-2 hours or in a week. She prefers the hours.**

**Dawn: See you guys soon!**


	4. A Favor & Poem

**Dawn: Didn't the author promise 1-2 hours?**

**May: The author always keeps her promises. Anyway, you'll see how truly brilliant and persistent I am in this chapter.**

**Drew: -rolls eyes- You seriously think you're brilliant?**

**May: Fuck off.**

**Misty: Watch your mouth!**

**May: Nevermind. Alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

_**Dawn's POV**_

I wake up the next morning. The sunlight streams in through the windows and it's menacingly cold for September.

I suddenly remember last nights events. My heart is heavy and my head hurts like crazy. I get out of bed and see Misty still asleep. I gently shake her awake.

Her eyes begin to flutter open. "What time is it?" She asks me.

"7 AM. Our first class stars at 8:30 and you take quite a while to prepare." I tell her.

I sit on her bed as she sits up. "I miss Amy already." She says.

I hug her and rub her back as tears begin to flow from her eyes. "Me too."

I take a shower and put on a white skirt, powder blue blouse and white sandals. I put my usual two yellow barettes in my hair.

I come out of the room and see Misty already prepared for school wearing a yellow halter top, jeans, yellow sneakers and her hair in the usual side ponytail. We both put on make-up to make sure that both our tears are hidden.

Once we see May however, she didn't make any effort at all to hide that she'd been crying. She's wearing a red tank top, black jeans, black sneakers, her hair was in a bandana but her face is completely tear stained and her eyes are still puffy and red.

"Are you okay May?" Misty asks her as we walk to class.

"Is that question really necessary?" I ask Misty.

"Guys, don't worry about me." May says and goes off to class alone.

"Great job Misty." I say sarcastically.

She glares at me and we walk to class.

_**May's POV**_

I put on a leather jacket that I'm hiding in my olive green bag. I go to HQ and storm into Reggie's office.

"Nice to see you're looking a bit better." Reggie says but I could see that he was still eyeing my tear stained face.

"I need you to help me." I tell him and he sits straighter. We both know that I never ask favors unless I really need or want to.

"What is it May?" He asks me.

"I need to hire a group of agents Reggie." I say to him.

His eyes widen. "For what?"

"To help me avenge Amy." I tell him.

"May, we both know the goal of Well & Good is to improve the planet." He says but I shake my head.

"Then consider it a favor for all the years I was bossed around by you and the employers." I protest.

"This is no joke May. Where would you even get the funds?" He asks.

"From Liza and Jack of course. I think they'd be very pleased to know I'd like to avenge their daughter." As much as I loved them, I still call them those names.

Reggie lets out a sigh. "Do you want Max to be your tech?"

That means a definite yes. I smile at him and nod. "My brother's the best tech in the agency. Hurry up with the information and I'll hurry with the money."

Reggie shakes his head. "I'll provide the funds for that. Who are you taking with you?"

"Misty, Drew, Ash, Paul and Dawn." I answer him.

"Listen here May, Dawn hasn't been provided with training yet." He says.

"I'll give her the basic training in persuasion, shooting and disguise." I tell him.

That seems to convince him because he merely nods.

"Bring everyone here tonight. Including Dawn. You'll begin training her tonight." He tells me.

I nod, exit HQ and go back to school knowing that I just missed first period.

"You're late Ms. Maple." Mrs. Garbag announces as I enter the classroom before the test begins. Add an E after her name and you'll know what she really is.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Garbag, I needed to take care of business." I tell her as I take a seat beside Drew.

As I sit down beside him, he passes me a note. I open it and read, "Where were you? I was getting pretty concerned."

I write, "Aww, poor Drew is getting concerned about me? You'll find out tonight."

He gives me a look saying, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I smirk and start writing on my test paper. He then takes a rose out of his bag and puts it on my table while Mrs. Garbag isn't looking.

I stare at it and find another piece of paper inside it. It contains a poem.

_May, you might not know this  
>You make me feel an endless bliss<br>You're the one person who changed me  
>Made me see what I can really be<em>

_I know you hate me like crazy  
>Once, you even pushed me out a tree<br>But there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here with you, heart filled with glee.<em>

I don't know what it means but I intend to find out.

**May: Um, was that last part really called for?**

**Drew: -gulps- Did you like it?**

**May: -starts drawing circles on the floor with her toes- Well, yeah.**

**Dawn: You guys need to express your feelings.**

**Paul: And you need to stop expressing yours.**

**Dawn: -rolls eyes- Well, next chapter in the next couple of hours. The author wants you guys to review. LIKE NOW.**


	5. Training

**Dawn: The author loves writing so much!**

**May: She might write on weekdays depending on how busy she is. But now, focus on the story.**

**Dawn: My body's still sore.**

**May: You're lucky I won't kill you.**

**Dawn: -eyes widen- Do the disclaimer before we go to the shooting exercise. By the way, tell my family I love them.**

**May: -rolls eyes- alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

_**Dawn's POV**_

Misty wakes me up at midnight. "What is it?" I ask her as I rub my eye.

"Get dressed. You're going to HQ with me." She tells me.

"Why?" I ask her as I get out of bed.

She shrugs. "May said that Reggie ordered it."

I put on my baby pink cardigan, sleeveless white dress with a black sash and baby pink ballet flats.

"Let's go." Misty says and we get out of the building via staircase since I obviously can't jump out a window without dying.

We meet everyone else near the same tree as last night and I cringe at the memory.

Paul knocks on the tree and says the password. We go inside and enter Reggie's office.

"Good evening everyone." He greets us.

He looks at me and stands up.

"Are you ready May?" He turns to face her.

She nods. "No worries. She'll be a pro in no time."

May grabs my wrist and leads me into a box like room with disguises and a weird looking machine.

"What do you want from me?" I ask her and she faces me.

"I'm going to teach you to be a merc. You're coming with me to avenge Amy. It's that simple." She says as she passes me a purple peasant dress and two purple ribbons.

"What are these for?" I question.

"Go to the bathroom, put on that dress, put two braids in your hair and then come back here." She tells me and I do what she says.

I come back and she smiles. "You look like a real country girl in that outfit. This is how we'll do it, when I turn on the simulator, you have to be smart enough to know a special agent in a Western bar. Remember, nothing is ever what it seems. Seem innocent and talk to everyone and act all nice and sweet and it'll be easy."

Before I could object, May goes into the room with the machine and turns it on.

Suddenly, everything around me is in a Western setting. I'm standing right outside a ranch across a saloon.

I walk to the saloon and enter it. There are about 3 men in there, drinking their beer.

I approach a man who looks like he's from the city. He's wearing a black jacket and jeans so I think it's him.

I pretend to be looking around for my father and brush against him. Little does he know that I've already stolen his wallet.

I look inside and nothing is out of the ordinary. His name is Bill Parks and he's 23 years old. Probably not the agent.

I move towards the cowboy sitting down and I sit at the table with him.

"Hello sir!" I greeted him with a Western accent.

He tips down his hat. "Good afternoon to ya miss."

He drinks his beer silently and I examine him. Once he's done, he leaves the saloon. If he left, then it's not him.

I go to the man wearing Indian apparel. "Hello there!" I greet him and he nods as a greeting.

"I would much like to know from what tribe you come from." I tell him as he drinks his beer.

He seems happy to know that someone is interested in their tribe. After a long history lesson, he tells me he must be off and both him and the city man leave.

I sigh. There's no one else in the saloon. Unless…

The waitress comes to the table and gets the mug and I snap my fingers.

I tap on her shoulder. "You're the agent." I say knowing that it's true.

A wide smile appears on her face. "Pass." She says in a robotic voice.

The whole saloon is gone and I'm back in the simulation room.

"Great job." May says with a grin on her face as she walks over to me.

"Thanks." I tell her as I begin to take off the braids.

"Persuasion is that simple Dawn. Won't be too tough." She tells me.

I go back to the bathroom and put on my old clothes. Since there's no school tomorrow, May decides that we will move on to shooting already.

We go into a room covered in targets, a big mirror and there was a huge silver cabinet with every type of gun known to mankind.

"Step back. Let me give you a small demonstration." May says.

_**May's POV**_

She leans against the back wall and I grab my two pistols. What prized possesions they are!

One small misfire can end Dawn's life so I tell her to go into the monitoring room behind us.

It's like the things you see when the police interrogate criminals. She looks out the mirror and I get ready to do my thing.

I first shoot the head off a dummy and do a sommersault to my left and shoot. I twirl the gun in my hand and shoot evey target on my left and right. I throw one of my pistols really high up in the air and jump up to grab it. I back flip and land on the ground doing a handstand. The last targets appear and I shoot them upside down and I do an Ukemi to get back up.

Dawn comes out of the monitoring room stunned.

"That was amazing. Who knew shooting could be so graceful?" She says and I smile at her.

It's already 4 AM so it's time to get back to the dorm.

"So we start shooting tomorrow?" She asks me.

"Oh no, I'm not available tomorrow. I've got a mission with Drew in Milan so I leave the school at 4 PM." I tell her.

"Then who'll teach me how to shoot?" She questions me.

"Only a certain purple haired boy volunteered to be your shooting instructor." I tell her.

Her eyes widen and she gulps. I merely smirk.

"I'm sure it'll be fun." I tell her with the smirk still on my face.

**Dawn: I'M GONNA BE STUCK WITH THIS ASSHOLE FOR A SHOOTING INSTRUCTOR?**

**Paul: HEY, I saved your life.**

**Dawn: You didn't even tell me why yet.**

**Paul: Shut the fuck up Dawn.**

**Ash: This is a lovely conversation.**

**Drew: What's with the lovely?**

**Ash: I just learned that word this morning. It's so cool!**

**Drew: -rolls eyes- The author just wants to say that she'll be updating soon. Just wait a few days.**

**Dawn: -stops arguing with Paul for a moment- BYE EVERYONE!**


	6. Guns & Kisses

**Dawn: UPDATE ON A WEEKDAY!**

**Paul: Shut up Troublesome.**

**Dawn: -sticks tongue out at Paul-**

**May: Anyway, alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Misty: This chapter is very Ikarishipping.**

**Dawn: -gulps- What do you mean?**

**May: -smirks- Nothing! Now start the story**

**Paul: NO WAIT-**

_**Dawn's POV**_

I'm seriously dreading this day. I'm pretty sure I just failed my French test because I'm nervous for tonight. Night comes along quickly and me and Misty go back to our room. I'm allowed 3 hours of sleep before training.

"Can't you be my instructor?" I ask her as I sit on my bed.

"Sorry, I've got a disarming drill tonight." She tells me as she crawls into her bed.

"With Ash?" I add with a smirk.

She blushes a deep scarlet and nods. "I'm going to sleep now. Night!"

I sigh and turn off the light. I go to sleep until Misty shakes me awake at midnight.

"Up you go!" She says.

I get out of bed put on a baby pink vest, powder blue tank top, yellow skirt and baby pink fur boots.

"You'd better tie your hair. You never know when it's gonna get burnt by a laser." She says with a shrug.

My eyes widen and I put my hair into two pigtails.

We go to HQ through stairs since I'd probably die if I jump out the window.

We go our separate ways and I see Paul in the shooting room.

He doesn't hear me come in and shoots targets like a pro.

"You're pretty good at that." I say and he quickly turns to face me.

"Never do that again." He says in a hostile voice.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologize slightly scared.

His expression softens. "I-it's okay."

_**Paul's POV**_

I mentally slap myself. I CANNOT LET HER SEE THAT I LIKE HER!

I cough into my hand. "Let's just get this over with." I say. "We're starting with pistols."

I hand her the one I'm holding. "Point to that target over there." I say and point it out to her.

She does so and she looks like she has pretty good pinpointing. "Now shoot."

She falls on her side as she shoots. I smirk.

"You know it'd be better if you actually helped me up." She says on the floor.

I roll my eyes and do what she says.

It's a perfect hit. I'd better train her with a sniper.

I get the pistol from her and replace it with a sniper.

"Oof!" She says as I hand it to her. It seems heavier than expected.

"Get that target in the corner." I tell her and she sees it immediately.

She points to it but misses by a longshot. She sighs.

I go closer to her and put my hands on top of hers. I could see her blush.

"Let's try that again." I say and help her even if I feel the blood rise up to my cheeks.

The back of her body is presses against my front. It feels nice to have her close to me.

"Now shoot." I say softly and she does it.

A perfect hit. She squeals in delight and turns her head a little to look at me.

I get lost in those beautiful cerulean eyes that are the same color as her hair. I lean forward the same time she does and we kiss.

Her lips taste like strawberry lipgloss. Troublesome was actually a pretty good kisser. I lick the bottom of her lip and she opens her mouth.

She puts the gun on table right beside us and I slide her vest off her slowly. She takes off my jacket and I put my hands on her waist. She puts her hands on my neck and we pull away.

I pant and her jaw is hanging. "We never speak of this again." I say.

"Agreed." She says and tucks her bangs behind her ear.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Okay, I come here for a training session and makeout with Paul instead. Not exactly expected.

After 3 hours of practicing, he dismisses me an hour earlier.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." He offers.

"First of all, I just learned to shoot so I don't really need it but if you insist. Second, why do you want to walk me?" I ask.

"Fine then." Paul says and begins to walk away.

I grab his arm before he leaves the room. "Okay, walk me."

The walk there is silent but he looks at me intensely when we get to my dorm.

"Great shooting." He manages to say but I can tell there's more.

"Stop being an asshole and tell me what you really wanna say." I tell him.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I kind of liked that kiss." He says and I smile.

"Glad you got it out. I'll see you later." I tell him and go back to my dorm.

I put on my pajamas and slip into my bed.

That training session went a lot better than I'd hoped.

**Dawn: I NEED TO GET THIS TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH.**

**Paul: Shut the fuck up Troublesome.**

**Dawn: -rolls eyes- What if there were 3 year old kids reading this?**

**Paul: SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK.**

**May: Is there a cure for the profanity virus?**

**Misty: Nevermind. Author says she's not sure when the next update will be but it will be in the next 4-5 days. The author wants you guys to review because the story is all planned out but she just needs support, time and some rest.**


	7. A Night In Milan

**Dawn: Now to get revenge on May using a Contestshipping chapter. –laughs evilly-**

**May: -gulps- This will not end well.**

**Drew: -flicks hair- If there's ever been a time you were right, it would be right now July.**

**Dawn: Oh just do the disclaimer you two.**

**May & Drew: Pokemon and any of its characters aren't owned by alecxtheparawhore.**

_**Drew's POV**_

Here I am in Milan with May Maple. I don't even know why I said that I want to go with her.

We'd just finished the mission and here we are, sitting on the edge of the pool. She's wearing a red and white bikini that makes me wanna drool but I'm Drew. What a simple explanation!

"Now," She rubs her hands together. "Tell me about that poem you wrote."

I gulp. I meant and still mean everything I wrote but I can't just admit it.

_**May's POV**_

I have an idea and smile to myself.

I trace a line on Drew's arm. I can't help but think how fit he is.

"Come on and tell me." I say in a sweet voice.

He gulps and I keep tracing lines on his arm. "Tell me." I say in the most charming voice I can pull off.

I lean in a little bit with one hand on his back and the other on his arm.

"May-" He begins but I shush him.

He leans in a little too and when we're about to kiss, I push him in the pool.

"HAHA!" I laugh loudly and have the biggest laughing fit I've ever had.

"You don't get away with anything that easily." He says and pulls my leg.

I scream as I fall into the pool. I hear him laughing while I'm underneath the water.

I rise up and scowl at him. "Revenge is good." He says as he pretends to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Stop it before I drown you." I threaten him.

I get out of the pool and into the jacuzzi and he follows.

"Now tell me." I say childishly.

"If I told you, then I wouldn't hear you begging." He says and I punch his arm hard enough for him to get a bruise the next day.

"Ow!" He exclaims and rubs the spot I punched.

"Why can't you tell me?" I ask him.

"Stop it August." He says and covers his ears.

"If you told me then maybe I would." I protest.

"You're showing some of my insanity." He says with his hands still on his ears.

"Just tell-" But I'm cut off by his lips over mine.

I freak out inside but enjoy it all the same. I melt into the kiss and kiss him back. I feel as alive as I do whenever I take a life.

After a while, he pulls away. Both our jaws drop.

"WHAT THE FUCK DREW?" I shout at him and thump him.

"Hey, I needed a way to get you to shut up. I guess it wasn't the best way." He says.

"More like the worst. The kiss is supposed to be a last resort." I tell him.

"Oh come on May!" He gets up from the jacuzzi as I walk away.

I'm angry at him for making me feel the way I feel I do right now. Falling in love is something I don't want. Drew annoys the hell out of me but being around him drives me insane.

I slam the door to my hotel room, take a warm shower and put on red plaid shorts, a white long sleeved t-shirt and I run a comb through my wet hair.

Drew knocks on the door. "Fuck off Drew." I say as I lie down on my bed watching TV.

"Come on May." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Alright." I say with a small growl and the door opens.

He's wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms but he doesn't have a shirt on.

"What are you trying to do, attract Italian girls?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "You never know who'll fall for you." He flicks his hair.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, you never know." I think to myself.

"Oh come on May! I'm sorry." Drew tells me and sits on a chair beside my bed.

"I'm not one to forgive." I tell him as I change the channel.

"What about the May I knew 6 years ago?" He asks.

I close my eyes.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hello!" I greeted the green haired boy in front of me. Me and Amy were playing at the playground when he came along._

"_Hi!" He greets us._

"_I'm May and this is my best friend, Amy." I introduced us._

"_I'm Drew." He tells us._

"_Do you wanna play with us?" I asked him._

_Drew nodded. "SURE!"_

_4 years later…_

"_Come on Drew! Just shoot already!" I told him from the far end of the shooting room._

"_I can't." He said and I rolled my eyes._

"_Oh just do it!" I yelled at him._

"_Maybe you can but I can't." He told me._

"_Unicorns, puppies, candies, sweets." I sang the song that annoyed Drew to death._

_He shot the target perfectly and I grin._

"_Great job!" I said._

_~End of flashback~_

"I'm not the same person Drew. Not the same child who knew how to kill and didn't understand the concept." I tell him with my eyes still closed.

I open my eyes and see that he had been stroking my hair and feeling my forehead without me knowing.

"But I know that you're still my best friend." The moment he mentions best friend, I cringe.

He sees my look. "I'm sorry." He says quickly.

"It's okay." I tell him trying to hold back tears. Remembering Amy breaks my heart.

"The point is May, you understand how to kill but you're still the same old May that annoyed me, insulted me and made me laugh." He says and I smile.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that." I say and he smiles too.

"Perk up." Drew tells me and continues to stroke my hair absent-mindedly.

I can't help falling in love with him. Yes, Drew annoys me and I can't stand him but he's right. He understands me. He understands me better than Amy did. Well, that's a little far but it's true.

"You're right Drew." I say. "You are my best friend."

**May: Drew, the kiss is like a tourniquet. Your not supposed to use it unless it's a total emergency.**

**Drew: Well, it was. TO MY EARS.**

**Misty: You just gotta love these conversations.**

**May: Up next: Misty's night with Ash doing disarming drills. I mean all types of disarm.**

**Misty & Ash: UH OH.**


	8. Simulations & Hints

**Dawn & May: SOMETHING FOR THE POKESHIPPERS!**

**Misty: I hate you two.**

**Ash: Aren't you supposed to hate the author instead of them?**

**Misty: Ash, you need to get those vitamins to make yourself smarter.**

**Dawn: You know what's more awkward than this conversation? That the author's mom is watching Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the author hasn't even watched it yet.**

**May: But she has listened to the soundtrack right?**

**Dawn: Uh HELLO? There's Paramore on it.**

**May: Good point. Anyway, alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

_**Misty's POV**_

I'm in the simulation room with Ash. All I have to do is do two types of disarm: disarm Ash and disarm the bomb.

"Ready?" Ash asks so that he can give the signal to the man behind the simulator.

I nod and everything turns into an unknown facility. Ash is no where to be found and I begin to walk forward.

The heels of my leather boots make a sound on the metal floor. That's all I can hear and the thumping of my heart against my chest.

There's a fork and I go to the left without really thinking. The end is just darkness so I know I'm going the right way. The darkest road is usually the place where you find where you need to go.

I hear a sound. Like someone breathing. I quickly put a hand on my laser gun. Once the sound is gone, my hand is still on the laser gun but I continue walking.

The sound comes again but I continue walking forward anyway. Suddenly, I hear the sound of footsteps behind me. I turn around but there is no one there. Then something unexpeced happens.

While my back is turned, Ash kicks my stomach.

"Good move Ash." I say on the ground.

I get up and take out my laser guns. "But not good enough."

He jumps up as I shoot and the black marks appear on the wallks and floor immediately.

I jump up and kick his face with my right leg. His lip begins to bleed and I smirk.

"Nice!" He says. Ash is too much talk.

I quickly point my gun at his glove and he immediately falls to the floor trying to take off the gun from his hurting hand.

"Whoops." I say and go past him.

I get to the place where the bomb is and quickly disable it.

"Cut red, cut green. Transfer yellow to blue. Blue to red." I say the steps out loud.

I smile when the bomb is done for.

I'm back in the simulation room with a cut Ash.

"I thought the plan was to knock me out!" He says as he puts pressure on the cut.

I smirk. "I wanted to shoot."

He shrugs. "Whatever you want."

Here's Ash, not caring about a thing when it comes to his best friend.

Thing is, I want to be more than that.

We walk to the infirmary together.

"So Ash, I have a friend that likes this certain raven haired boy but he doesn't know a thing about it. What should she do?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I'm not a girl as you can see." He tells me.

STUPID, DENSE ASH! Can't he see I'm the friend and he's the certain raven haired boy?

"It's like MIST is in front of his eyes and all the girl really wants it to burn the friendship and turn the ASHes into love." I say to him emphasizing ashes and mist.

"I don't get it." He says and scratches his head like a monkey.

I face palm. HOW MANY HINTS DO I HAVE TO GIVE?

I roll my eyes. "Nevermind." I say.

We arrive at the infirmary and he gets stitches. It doesn't affect him since we've had to stitch him more than 15 times now. I'm only talking about this month.

"Is that the only injury Ash?" Nurse Joy asks him.

He nods.

"Wow, for the first time in 2 months you come here with only one injury." She says and I fall to the floor laughing.

Ash pouts. "I get hurt that frequently?"

"You're a merc Ash. It's not as if you won't get hurt frequently." I tell him.

"I was so wrong when I thought merc was something about medical procedures." He says and me and Nurse Joy laugh.

"That is the worst guess for the meaning of mercenary I have ever heard of." I tell him.

"H-hey!" He says with a frown and we leave the infirmary.

"I don't get injured easily!" He whines as we walk to my dorm room.

"Oh right." I say sarcastically and laugh.

"You hurt me." He says with a pout and puts a hand over his chest.

I shake my head. "You're not good at that kind of thing." I tell him.

We stand in front of my room and I open the door to find Dawn already in bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him.

"Ash!" I call out before he gets too far.

"Mhmm?" He says when he's turned around.

"Try not to get hurt in your sleep." I tease him with a smirk.

He shakes his head and goes away.

**Dawn: The author apologizes if it's later than usual.**

**Misty: The author is currently writing a NEW fanfiction.**

**May: She got some inspiration from X-Men and would like you guys to check it out.**

**Dawn: The author knows what your thinking. JUST FINISH ONE OF YOUR STORIES ALREADY, you're probably screaming in your head.**

**Misty: Well, the author says she doesn't care and fuck the haters.**


End file.
